1 Plus 3 Is Company
by Miyanokouji Kazumi
Summary: This is just a love fanfic. All of Arawn's wife just want to sleep together with him at one time. And what do you get in the end?


_**1+3 IS COMPANY**_

Sometime during the peaceful nights in Avalon………

Arawn was already laying in his bed, but still not yet asleep. He was thinking of something from his past. Outside, near the gardens, Arthur was sword training as usual.

The door was pushed open……

"Who's there?" called out Arawn.

"Arawn-sama, it's me." Riannon peeped into his chamber, without her hat.

"Riannon, what's up?"

"Err……" Riannon entered the chamber and went up to his bed. "Tonight, I will be sleeping with Arawn-sama."

"Huh???!!!!"

"After all, I am Arawn-sama's wife. A wife should be sleeping together with the husband, you know?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Then, allow me to accompany you tonight, Arawn-sama." she went closer to him.

"Errr…. Okay."

"Hey hey hey!!! Arawn's mine tonight!!!" Morgan budged into the chamber all of a sudden, in her usual bra and panty only. "We'll have all the fun tonight!" she leaped onto Arawn.

"Ooofff!" she landed on him.

"Mor-chan!" Riannon exclaimed. "Arawn-sama is with me tonight. I already booked him."

"Oh yeah? First come first serve, ok? And I'm here." she gave a sly grin as she sat next to him.

"Oi oi, just get off me first will you?" Arawn was feeling pressured.

"Mor-chan!!!"

"Heh heh!"

"Err, I want to sleep with Arawn-sama tonight." another voice echoed the chamber. To their surprise, Llyr was already standing near them.

"Who, Llyr wants to do it too?" Morgan jeered at her.

"Huh? Its…. It's not like that… ah. I…. I….. I'm Arawn-sama's legitimate wife after all, so I deserve to sleep with him. My wedding gown…"

"Oh yeah." Riannon held her finger at her chin as she remembered.

"Ho ho ho, but he's mine tonight, right Arawn?" Morgan sat closer to him instead.

"Mor-chan! Get off the bed. Arawn-sama's with me tonight." Riannon exclaimed back at her.

"Maybe Arawn would prefer to sleep with me instead." there was another voice.

"What the….??!!"

This time, Octavia was already leaning at the side of the chamber, dressed only in her night gown, without any other dress beneath it. One pull of the robe and…….

"Argh! Octavia, you wanna snatch with me too?! How unfair!" Morgan jumped out of the bed and confronted her.

"It's not a big deal to fuss about. Arawn already made me his wife after all."

"Oh yeah? He's mine tonight. Go get him on another night."

"Oi oi calm down will you?" Arawn rubbed his head; getting a headache, but no one heard him.

"Arawn-sama's mine." Riannon interrupted again.

"Yeah yeah, right! In your dreams today." Morgan blasted back at her.

"I want to sleep with Arawn-sama." said Llyr again.

"Woi!!!"

Who will he choose? Once I release my robes he will sure choose me." Octavia boasted at them.

"What?" Morgan turned back at her. "Octavia, you're such a cheater!"

"Aren't you the same? Dressed up like that all the time?" she was referring to her usual half-naked dressing style.

"Hey, I always wear like that!"

"Both of you just go out and argue if you want. Arawn-sama's mine tonight!" said Riannon.

"No way!" Morgan blasted back so fast. "You think you can get us out of here that easy?"

"I don't mine having a fight to solve it." said Octavia.

"Heh, why don't just call your beloved brother Arthur to come and get rid of us? He's the number one after all." Morgan added fire.

"Acchoo!!!" Arthur sneezed at the same time. "Dang, is it getting cold out here?" he held his sword down. "Or is someone saying behind my back?"

"He's mine no matter what!" yelled Morgan.

"Not tonight. He's mine!" exclaimed Octavia.

"Mine." said Llyr.

"Oh, he's the first to take me in, I am his first wife, so I deserve it first!" exclaimed Riannon.

"Who cares? He's mine!" Morgan blasted again.

BAM!!!!

The sound of the door being slammed shut.

"Are?" they were surprised.

"Arawn-sama?" Llyr was the first to noticed it. Arawn had left his chamber in annoyance.

"Look what you have done?" said Riannon.

Argh! Blast me! Now no fun at all!" Morgan became agitated like a monkey. "Damn, he won't be back for long. I'm going back." she went outside and retuned to her room instead.

"Looks like there's no chance tonight, but I won't give up just yet." Octavia adjusted her night gown and left as well.

"Err…. Then I'll just leave too." Llyr also left after that."

Riannon just observed them. She didn't even think of leaving.

"Maybe Arawn-sama went to the garden again." she thought. She went to his bed and sat by the side. "Maybe if I just wait here I can still have the chance to sleep with him tonight."


End file.
